


Ci sarò io con te

by luizyaku



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizyaku/pseuds/luizyaku
Summary: Martino e Niccoló dovrebbero andare a cena dal padre di Martino, ma lui ha qualche ripensamento a riguardo.





	Ci sarò io con te

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ho scritto questa ff un po’ di tempo fa, ma mi sono resa conto di non averla mai pubblicata quindi eccoci qui

È una bella giornata, non fa poi così freddo e sono abbracciato al mio ragazzo sul divano. Nulla potrebbe andare storto, se non fosse che stasera dobbiamo andare a cena da mio padre.

Ho cercato di rimandare la cena per settimane, in realtà credo ci abbia provato anche lui. Quando gli ho detto che non l’avrei più visto se non avesse accettato che tra me e Niccolò le cose sono serie, ha iniziato ad invitare entrambi alle cene. Ma diceva frasi come “Dovreste venire a cena”, senza mai dire una data precisa. Se non fosse stato per Paola, che con mia sorpresa ha insistito e vuole conoscerci entrambi, probabilmente non avremmo mai fissato una data.

Niccolò è entusiasta, ovviamente. Ogni volta che andiamo da qualche parte, dice “Lui è il mio ragazzo” e mi passa una mano tra i capelli. All’inizio ero in imbarazzo, ma adesso mi piace quando mi presenta in questo modo. Sembra così fiero mentre lo dice, come se fossi l’essere più prezioso che abbia conosciuto. Anzi credo che per lui sia proprio così, e di certo lui lo è per me. Ma sono sempre stato più riservato di lui: non urlo al vento la nostra relazione, ma non la nascondo nemmeno, non più almeno. Se Niccolò potesse scriverebbe nel cielo che è il mio ragazzo, questa cosa mi fa sempre sorride.

“Amore” gli dico passando la mano sulla sua gamba “Perché non andiamo al bowling stasera?”

“Stasera??” Niccolò alza le sopracciglia ed è leggermente perplesso.

“Stasera”

“So cosa stai facendo.. Stasera abbiamo la cena da tuo padre e non ci vuoi andare” sono stato stupido a pensare l’avesse dimenticato.

“Ah, è stasera?” lo guardo negli occhi cercando di non ridere, ma lui inclina la testa da un lato e fa un’espressione buffa.

“Non prendermi in giro, lo sai meglio di me. Posso percepire che hai fatto il countdown fino ad oggi, anche se sembra tu stia aspettando i minuti che mancano all’esecuzione del boia”

“Hai probabilmente ragione, ma non credo di poterli sopportare stasera. Lui, Paola, perfino il bambino”, appoggio la mia testa sulla sua spalla come se fossi troppo stanco per reggere il peso da solo.

“Il bimbo? Lo sai che non ha fatto nulla di male, e poi a te piacciono i bambini!!”, dice mentre gongola con la testa e mi accarezza i capelli.

Gli sorrido, e invece di rimanere in silenzio gli rispondo “Non quanto piacciono a te”. Non so perchè, ma appena ha nominato i bambini mi sono apparse davanti agli occhi tutte le volte in cui abbiamo visto bambini per strada, al parco, al centro commerciale e lui li salutava con la mano, gli sorrideva, faceva facce assurde per farli sorridere. Forse quelli sono i momenti che mi hanno fatto sciogliere di più il cuore.

Avrei potuto terminare lì la conversazione, e invece non so con quale coraggio tutti i miei pensieri trovano un modo per uscire. Forse non si tratta di coraggio, forse è semplicemente l’effetto che mi fa Niccolò.

“Sai..Ho visto come si comporta mio padre con il figlio di Paola, Ní. Non credo di poterlo sopportare” la voce inizia ad abbassarsi, il braccio mi trema ma Niccolò lo accarezza con due dita. Lo guardo negli occhi e capisco che mi sta chiedendo con lo sguardo di continuare a parlargli. Faccio un respiro profondo prima di riprendere. “È presente, si preoccupa per lui. Non si perde un suo evento di scuola, si preoccupa sempre di come potrebbe sentirsi. Non l’ha mai fatto con me, diceva sempre di essere impegnato con il lavoro, di non avere tempo. Pensa alla mia delusione quando ho scoperto che il suo tempo libero lo passava con un’altra donna”

Non l’ho mai detto a nessuno questo, nemmeno a Giovanni. Ho affogato per così tanto tempo i miei risentimenti nei confronti di mio padre che pensavo non sarebbero mai risaliti a galla. Inizio a piangere, Niccolò asciuga le mie lacrime con cura, quasi come se non volesse distruggerle e conservarle.

Mi prende il viso con entrambe le mani, mi guarda così intensamente da avere l’impressione di essere caduto nei suoi occhi, e con un filo di voce dice “Non devi affrontarlo da solo, ci sarò io con te. Se inizia a darti fastidio, facciamo casino e ce ne andiamo!” E per l’ennesima volta da quando lo conosco, prende la mia tristezza e la trasforma in calma. Quando inizio a pensare che forse sono i suoi occhi che mi tranquillizzano, penso che in realtà sia la sua voce, poi le sue labbra che bisbigliano parole d’amore, e le sue mani che mi afferrano e si rifiutano di lasciarmi andare.

Annuisco, e mentre mi accarezza la guancia, chiude gli occhi. Lo fa spesso in momenti di intimità, in realtà. _Intimità_ perché non c’è altro modo con cui potrei descriverlo. Ci siamo solo io e lui, il resto si fa sfocato ma a noi non importa: va benissimo così.

In passato gli ho chiesto perché chiudesse gli occhi, mi ha confessato che lo fa per calmarsi o concentrarsi o non pensare a nient’altro se non la persona per cui li ha chiusi.

La cosa divertente è che per tranquillarsi lui chiude gli occhi, io invece li apro per poter guardarlo.

“Okay allora, andremo a questa benedetta cena”

Arrivati alla casa della nuova famiglia di mio padre, mi innervosisco e ho i miei ripensamenti.

“Siamo ancora in tempo per andare via, possiamo andare alla cena un’altra volta” dico guardando per terra, non sicuro sulla risposta di Niccolò

“Sei sicuro?” mi prende la mano e aspetta che dica qualcosa, ma non so cosa dire perché non so come comportarmi. Ci sono tante cose che vorrei fare: entrare in quella casa e baciare con tutta la passione che ho Niccolò per poi andarcene, o comportarmi bene e prima di andarmene dire al bambino di non aspettarsi troppo da quell’uomo, o ancora non andare e vedere mio padre solo durante le festività, se capita.

Posso confermare che Niccolò ha letto l’esitazione nei miei occhi. Ha ancora la mia mano nella sua, fa un passo in avanti, accosta la sua fronte alla mia e dice a bassa voce “A te la scelta, ma..credo che dovresti considerare questa cena come un incrocio: tutte le strade ne hanno uno, senza saremmo troppi soli. Quindi puoi attraversare questo incrocio, incontrare tuo padre, e poi proseguire. Oppure puoi tornare indietro. Appoggerò qualsiasi cosa tu decida”

Parla sempre attraverso metafore, pensa che mi dia fastidio ma la verità è che amo il suo modo di parlare, di pensare, di mostrarmi le cose. O ti parla attraverso metafore o non ti parla affatto, e quando lo fa puoi ritenerti una persona fortunata perchè ha deciso di mostrarti la sua visione delle cose e non lo fa spesso.

Mi avvicino piano e lo bacio lentamente, assaporando ogni secondo di quel bacio.

Suono il campanello.

Ad aprirci è mio padre, e dietro di lui ci sono Paola e il figlio.

Ho ancora la mano in quella di Niccolò, ma non me ne ero reso conto. Lo realizzo quando mio padre guarda le nostre mani, mesi fa l’avrei lasciata ma ora ho avuto l’istinto di stringerla ancora di più.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio da parte di mio padre, Niccolò si presenta.

Devo ancora capire lo stato d’animo di mio padre, di certo non è felice che il figlio si presenti mano nella mano con il ragazzo, ma a me non importa.

Paola d’altro canto sembra tranquilla, non so se lo sia davvero o stia semplicemente fingendo.

Niccolò saluta dolcemente il bambino, che subito saltella dicendo che ama conoscere nuovi amici.

Mio padre mi guarda con uno sguardo accusatorio, sono sul punto di dire a Niccolò di trovare una scusa per lasciarci da soli, ma come succede spesso, le sue azioni precedono le mie parole.

“Quella è davvero una macchinina fighissima!!” dice al figlio di Paola sorridendo.

È tutto ciò che il bambino voleva sentire, fa un salto e dice “Andiamo a giocare!!”

Paola va con loro.

Li seguo con lo sguardo finché non sono in un’altra stanza.

“Che c’è, papà?” la mia voce è annoiata e chiudo la mano destra in un pugno.

“Dovevate per forza mostrarvi così affettuosi? C’è un bambino qui”, è una persona testarda e non sembra voglia capire mai.

“Papà, era solo una mano in un’altra. E poi, tu sei l’unico che sembra avere un problema con ciò.”

“Ma non è un problema per me..ti chiedo solo di essere più discreti, siete i benvenuti qui”

Ero sul punto di dire  _certo come no,_ ma decido di tacere e raggiungere Niccolò.

Stava giocando con il bimbo mentre Paola rideva dei commenti stupidi di Niccolò su quanto fosse vecchio per i giochi

Appena mi vede, Niccolò si avvicina e mi sussurra “Tutto bene?”, ha notato il mio sguardo disorientato, ma annuisco e mi siedo per terra vicino al bambino.

“Vuoi una Macchina?”

“Oh, certo”

“Okay, ma sta attento a non romperla, sono macchine delicate”

Gli sorrido, prendo una macchinina e iniziamo a fare gare di velocità.

Paola si alza e raggiunge mio padre, non riesco a sentire il discorso intero ma lo sta rimproverando. Niccolò mi sussurra all’orecchio “Wow non me lo sarei mai aspettato da Miss Condividi se sei indignato”, cerco di trattenere le risate ma senza risultati, credo di avere la risata contagiosa perchè inizia a ridere anche il bambino.

Quando ci sediamo per cenare, mio padre sembra un cane al guinzaglio. Non è così che avrei voluto andassero le cose, ma come inizio non è il peggiore: almeno si sta contenendo e Paola non è così male. Anche il bambino non è irritante.

Quando mio padre fa piccoli gesti che potrebbero infastidirmi, Niccolò mette una mano sulla mia gamba. Loro non lo notano, per fortuna.

Non che mio padre stesse facendo commenti sgradevoli, ma l’aria si fa pesante delle volte e mi innervosisco facilmente se non interviene Niccolò.

Per il resto, la cena sembra andare bene.

Mio padre cerca di avere un dialogo e Niccolò è sempre stato bravo a farsi piacere dalle persone. Paola non fa altro che sorridergli, sembra sotto incantesimo. Il figlio tra un piatto e l’altro vuole continuare a giocare con lui, e mio padre piano piano sembra quasi non essere infastidito dal fatto che Niccolò non sia una ragazza.

Rimaniamo per un altro po’ dopo la cena, non so neanche bene perché.

Quando giunge il momento di andarcene, il bimbo sembra dispiaciuto.

“Tornerete per giocare?” dice aspettando un sì come risposta.

“Se possiamo, certo”

Paola mi mette una mano sulla spalla e dice “Siete sempre i benvenuti”, Niccolò sorride abbassando la testa, io annuisco.

Salutiamo tutti ed usciamo dalla casa a braccetto.

Chiusa la porta, e allontanati dalla casa di qualche passo, respiro profondamente.

Niccolò mi dà un bacio sulla guancia e dice “Sapevo ce l’avresti fatta”. Era proprio come ha detto lui: soltanto un incrocio. A serata finita, ognuno continua per la sua strada. Lui con la sua nuova famiglia e io con Niccolò, ma non posso lamentarmi.

Guardo Niccolò e gli dico “Resti da me stanotte, no?”

“Stanotte e tutte le notti finché tua madre non torna dalla Toscana” risponde alzando le sopracciglia e mettendo un braccio intorno al mio collo. È così sfacciato, ma è la risposta che stavo aspettando.

Il mio letto è vuoto senza lui, e anche la casa lo è. In realtà, qualsiasi luogo è triste e vuoto se lui non c’è. Ha questo potere di colorare qualsiasi cosa che tocca. Se lui fosse un colore, sarebbe il giallo. Un colore così acceso che ti trasmette qualcosa di bello solo a guardarlo, non a caso è il colore delle stelle. Ha così tanto colore che contagia anche me, rendendomi vivo e acceso agli occhi di chi ci vede insieme.

Sulla strada di casa, ripensando alla serata mi accorgo che alla fine non è stata sgradevole. Di nuovo, è grazie a Niccolò. Mi salva in così tanti modi e non se ne accorge nemmeno.


End file.
